Quizás
by Carmillate
Summary: Azula está internada y aislada después de la batalla de Aang. Está casi totalmente sola, pero ¿qué ocurre si eso cambia? ¿Acaso ella podrá cambiar también? Basado muy brevemente en el comic "La promesa". Azula y O.C. masculino
1. Chapter 1

**Diez meses después de la coronación de un nuevo Señor del Fuego.**

—¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Ha mejorado?

Esta rutina ocurría una vez al mes: El Señor del Fuego Zuko caminaba por los jardines del hospital acompañando al doctor encargado de su hermana, le preguntaba siempre por los cambios y el doctor solía decir que no había ninguno.

—Como usted sabe, Su Majestad, el principal cambio es que ha llegado a hacerse menos agresiva en este último par de meses, pero una mejoría es bastante improbable teniendo en cuenta que su enfermedad estuvo desarrollándose durante años —Zuko asintió. No dudaba de ello—. Sin embargo, creo que a la princesa le vendría bien la compañía. La soledad continua la vuelve muy irritable.

Zuko estrechó los ojos y miró al doctor con recelo. —¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

—Lo cierto es que he notado que se anima al verme cada vez que la visito —el doctor sonrió—. A ese grado llega —la sonrisa desapareció y se sustituyó con una expresión muy seria—. Ella está muy sola.

Zuko se detuvo un momento temiendo lo peor. ¿Acaso el doctor le diría que visitará a Azula? ¿Qué se quedara con ella las tres horas de visita?

—Sus enfermeras. Sus enfermeras pueden…

—En realidad no, Su Alteza. Es cierto que ellas hacen lo que pueden por su hermana; le leen las noticias y la arreglan un poco, pero pedirles algo más sería poco profesional. Además de que, siendo honesto, dudo que estén dispuestas.

Zuko se detuvo de nuevo. Oh, no.

—¿Qué sugiere?

—Es algo muy sencillo. Simplemente que usted otorgue su permiso para que ella pueda asistir al área de descanso con el resto de los pacientes, acompañada de sus enfermeras, por supuesto. Y los jueves un chico viene a leerle a los pacientes, creo que estaría bien que lo hiciera también con la princesa —el doctor lo miraba expectante.

El Señor del Fuego suspiró, con un alivio apenas disimulado, y se masajeó la frente un momento. —Debe tener varios maestros agua en el área por si se necesita contenerla, un maestro tierra tampoco estaría mal —otro suspiro—. Y que el chico no le lea historias de princesas.

El doctor tenía una sonrisa poco disimulada. —Por supuesto, Su Majestad.

 **En el Hospital psiquiátrico.**

Azula solía pasar los días amarrada a una silla de ruedas. En ella, sus enfermeras la bañaban, le leían el nuevo periódico de la Nación del fuego, la peinaban y al final la trasladaban a su cama.

Sin embargo, Azula no sólo se ponía de un humor terrible siempre que la dejaban demasiadas horas en la silla, sino que no era nada recomendable para su salud que estuviera siempre allí. Por lo que, diario, durante dos horas, Azula era sacada a los jardines del hospital para que hiciera ejercicio.

Los jardines eran muy grandes y había un segmento de ellos dedicado especialmente a los ejercicios de Azula. Este segmento tenía dos grandes muros de piedra solida con un pequeño espacio en medio. En ese espacio era colocada Azula y allí, dentro de esos muros, podía correr, practicar ataques y defensas e incluso usar el fuego control, siempre y cuando no dañará los muros.

Para estos ejercicios, era necesario que un maestro tierra colocará dos enormes pilares de tierra, que se elevaran por encima de los muros, donde se colocaban las enfermeras de Azula y desde donde podían observar todo lo que la princesa hacía y apagar con su agua control cualquier fuego descontrolado e incluso arrastrar a Azula de vuelta si pretendía escapar.

En realidad, el tener a Azula entre sus pacientes le daba muchos dolores de cabeza al director del hospital, pero los generosos pagos y agradecimientos públicos del Señor del Fuego lo ayudaban a soportarlo.

Y era cierto que Azula había dejado de ser tan agresiva. Ya no procuraba escapar cada vez que podía, y el torrente de insultos y amenazas que siempre dedicaba se había apagado bastante últimamente, al igual que otros de sus síntomas peligrosos. Tampoco era necesario ya todo el personal del hospital para contenerla cada vez que salía a hacer sus ejercicios, porque antes siempre había usado esas salidas para intentar escapar, y el dejarla amarrada todo el día era aún peor.

Sin embargo, el doctor encargado de ella no veía con buenos ojos el que ya hubiera desistido de escapar ni el hecho de que la princesa ya sólo hablara en raras ocasiones, porque así parecía que ya había perdido la esperanza y sólo esperaba morir. El doctor esperaba que un poco de compañía fuera bueno para ella, aunque muy probablemente ella no se recuperaría jamás.

El peor momento de los ejercicios de Azula era cuando terminaban, porque todos los días, sin excepción, ella se resistía a volver a la silla. Lo único que variaba era el tiempo que se resistía o cuánto tardaban en contenerla. Ese día en particular tardaron veinte minutos, un tiempo relativamente corto.

La llevaron en su silla de vuelta al interior del hospital, pero esta vez no se dirigieron a su cuarto. Dieron vuelta a la izquierda, hacia el área de descanso donde se reunían todos los pacientes. Azula volteó a ver a una de sus enfermeras, había un brillo extraño en sus ojos, no el omnipresente de la locura sino uno más particular.

—Sí, Su Alteza. Ha recibido autorización para estar en el área de esparcimiento, pero nosotras debemos estar con usted en todo momento.

—Área de descanso —corrigió la otra enfermera, entre dientes. Era bastante irritable.

—Me parece que área de esparcimiento es un mejor nombre —replicó la primera enfermera, Suri, con el ceño fruncido.

Azula ignoró a sus enfermeras y miró con avidez el lugar a donde acababan de llegar. Estaba repleto de pacientes de todo tipo. Todos usaban la ropa del hospital y la mayoría estaban inmersos en diferentes actividades.

Las enfermeras se asustaron un poco ante todo aquello, ¿cómo reaccionaría Azula? Quisieron avanzar un poco más, pero la princesa las detuvo con un gesto. Quería quedarse allí, en la entrada del área de descanso donde podía observar a todos sin mezclarse ni ser notada por ellos.

Suri notó que la sonrisa de maníaca de la princesa se atenuaba así como el brillo antinatural de sus ojos.

Estuvieron allí las dos horas que se permitía. Las enfermeras habían terminado por relajarse y jugaban a las cartas en una pequeña mesa justo al lado de la silla de la princesa, quien permanecía inmóvil del todo excepto por sus ojos.

Azula lo veía todo y los observaba a todos: en un rincón estaba una maestra agua, quien bebía de un vaso, escupía el contenido y luego usaba el agua control para llevarlo hasta su boca, sólo para escupirlo de nuevo y volverlo a llevar. Cada vez que repetía lo mismo, tenía menos agua y cuando finalmente se le acababa tenía otro vaso junto a ella.

En el lado derecho de la habitación había un grupo bastante numeroso de pacientes que pintaban, instruidos por una enfermera, y muchos de ellos tenían la cara manchada de pintura. Más allá había otro grupo de maestros tierra que le daban forma a un pequeño montón de arena, bajo la atenta vigilancia de un enfermero.

Pero había una gran parte de los pacientes que no habían querido, o no podían, unirse a los grupos y estaban enfrascados en ciertas actividades por su cuenta. Un hombre mayor hacía gestos y trataba de mover el suelo, insistiendo en que él era un maestro tierra, una adolescente estaba absorta observándose el cabello y pasándolo por entre sus dedos, un chico molestaba a otro paciente dándole golpecitos al lado de la cabeza y el otro siempre parecía estar sorprendido cada vez que los recibía.

En realidad había una gran cantidad de pacientes y varios grupos, y muchos lugares hacia dónde dirigir la mirada, para Azula era imposible aburrirse. Sólo deseaba mirarlos, analizar sus debilidades, quizás. Pero las dos horas terminaron antes de lo que ella esperaba y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró en su cama y su habitación de aislamiento.

En los cuatro días siguientes, después de sus ejercicios, ella siguió siendo trasladada al área de descanso, donde siempre pedía a sus enfermeras que la dejaran en la entrada donde ella observaba sin descanso al resto de los pacientes, mientras ellas jugaban más a las cartas o leían algunas de las recientemente publicadas revistas de chismes que tenían títulos como: "¿El Avatar anunciará ya su boda?" "Los 10 mejores atuendos de la consorte del Señor del Fuego" y "¿Quién sería tu alma gemela entre la nobleza del Fuego?"

Últimamente Azula llevaba una lista mental de los mejores pintores del grupo. En primer lugar estaba una mujer mayor que dibujaba siempre una casa en llamas, cambiaba detalles, como a veces poner personas que ardían ahí dentro o pintar a la maestro fuego que la había incendiado y que parecía estar paralizada. En el segundo lugar estaba una chica maestra agua que mezclaba colores frenéticamente hasta que adquirían el tono de los hematomas o la sangre. El tercer lugar estaba reñido entre…

—Princesa, el tiempo ya ha terminado.

La silla se iba de vuelta a su habitación otra vez, contra su voluntad. Talula, una de sus enfermeras vio muy claramente cómo los ojos de Azula se llenaban de lágrimas e impotencia por un momento, para luego ser reemplazadas por la locura de siempre.

Al llegar ahí, la princesa fue trasladada casi inmediatamente a su cama y amarrada a ella, lo que le arrancó un grito de asombro, ya nunca la amarraban para ir a dormir.

—Es día de visita, Su Alteza —Azula volteó a ver a Suri—. Tiene una visita —Antes de que dijera más, la puerta se abrió y apareció la cabeza de un muchacho.

—Hola, ¿puedo pasar? —las enfermeras asintieron— Bien, gracias.

Entró por completo a la habitación. Tenía un par de libros en las manos, uno muy grueso y otro mediano. Tenía el cabello muy oscuro, prácticamente negro, piel blanca y ojos más negros que su cabello. Su ropa era muy sencilla, de un color rojo apagado.

—Me dijeron que podía venir a leerte —Veía a Azula a los ojos, no parecía intimidado— Y que no te gustan las historias de princesas.

Esperó unos momentos, quizá algún signo de negación de parte de Azula, y después se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a su cama. Las enfermeras estaban detrás de él, listas para intervenir si algo pasaba.

—Tengo la historia de Arya, la que fue conocida como la mayor asesina de los tiempos antiguos —dijo el muchacho mientras levantaba el libro mediano y le mostraba la portada, sólo unos signos dorados que apenas se veían, a Azula—. Pero si no te interesa, traigo "El diario del gran botánico real", aunque admito que no es para todos los gustos —Azula negó casi imperceptiblemente, pero él lo notó—. Será la historia de Arya entonces.

Se acomodó bien en la silla y empezó a leer. Su voz era fluida, pero un poco baja.

—Esta historia no tiene título. Algunos dicen que esto es porque ningún hombre puede darle uno realmente apropiado, pero otros dicen que el título se ha perdido, como tantas otras cosas, y que es absurdo intentar darle otro —un leve movimiento de Azula lo hizo mirarla, ella levantaba levemente la barbilla. Él sonrió y aumentó el volumen de su voz.

La historia se prolongaba bastante. Pronto las enfermeras se sentaron también, adormiladas, y sólo Suri llegó a captar fragmentos de la historia:

—Arya tenía una gran familia, amaba a sus padres, a sus hermanos e incluso a su hermana, pero la desgracia llegó un día encarnada en el rey…

—Ahora estaba sola en el mundo, los parientes que le quedaban estaban cada vez más lejos y su lista de personas a matar crecía cada vez más. Arya sabía…

—Jamás llegó a convertirse en Nadie. Era incapaz de hacerlo, sentía que su nombre y su historia estaban escritos en su cuerpo, y la idea de la venganza era lo que la había motivado desde lo que parecía todo una vida, aun así…

—Con este asesinato fue que antes de cumplir los veinte años ya había cumplido con todos los de su lista, los que aún no habían muerto, y era una destacada estudiante de la cofradía de asesinos…

—Después de esto, ya a la mitad de su vida, se dio cuenta de lo sola que estaba, pero sabía que su camino nunca se volvería a cruzar con el de sus hermanos supervivientes ni con los amigos que había…

—Tenía ya listo el plan para salir de allí, pero no logró cumplirlo. Murió a las pocas semanas. Sus restos aún descansan en la cofradía, la cual debe estar enterrada bajo alguna de nuestras ciudades. No tuvo lápida, ni dolientes. Sólo sus propias memorias que han llegado fragmentadas hasta hoy —en ese momento, el chico lector se percató de que Azula estaba llorando, abundantemente, pero no lo ocultaba.

Se miraron a los ojos, por lo que pareció sólo un segundo, hasta que el ronquido de una enfermera los hizo reaccionar.

El chico se levantó y anunció que se marchaba. Suri, casi dormida, le agradeció que hubiera venido y le dijo un breve adiós.

Él volteó a ver a Azula, quien hizo un leve movimiento con los dedos, casi contra su voluntad, y también le dijo adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 mes después**

Azula está vestida de rojo, con un peinado elaborado que esconde sus mechones irregulares. Está sentada frente a un gran escritorio de caoba y rodeada de estanterías. Al otro lado de la puerta cerrada detrás de ella están sus enfermeras, listas para entrar y contenerla por si algo ocurre, o eso deberían hacer porque en realidad están jugando un reñido juego de mahjong.

Frente a Azula está un gran hombre calvo con la frente brillante de sudor y un traje gris que apesta a perfume de mal gusto. El hombre tiene abierto un gran cuaderno azul lleno de páginas escritas y lee con voz monótona, pero ligeramente nerviosa.

—Un mejor amigo es quien… —Hace una pausa mientras mira de reojo a Azula y rápidamente deja de hacerlo en cuanto la ve removerse en la silla.

—Un buen consejo es el que… —Y sigue y sigue.

Se supone que Azula debe completar las oraciones con sus propias ideas. "¡Oh! Un amigo es quien te hace feliz, doctor" y entonces él diría "¡Muy bien!", y le pondría estrellitas en la frente o algo así, pero Azula lleva al menos tres meses sin hablar (a excepción de insultos en las, cada vez más escasas, veces en que las enfermeras la contenían) y no parece tener la menor intención de hacerlo en esas sesiones.

Tres veces por semana las enfermeras la conducen a la oficina de su loquero personal y cada vez él se la pasa recitando oraciones que Azula nunca completa y todo eso mientras evita mirarla. No es útil en lo absoluto, pero el que ella soporte esas sesiones pacíficamente le permite conservar sus privilegios de ir a la sala común del hospital y de escuchar una nueva historia cada jueves.

Azula termina de contar los segundos de toda la hora que debe pasar allí (3600) y de inmediato el doctor deja de recitar y se despide como siempre.

—Te espero en nuestra próxima sesión. —Sí, aquello también lo dice sin mirarla.

El doctor siempre se levanta a abrir la puerta para que las enfermeras se lleven a Azula de inmediato y cierra la puerta en cuanto la ve salir.

Talula conduce la silla a la que está encadenada por los brazos y parlotea alegremente. A su lado, Suri está demasiado molesta por haber perdido el juego de mahjong como para hablar.

—Tendrá una visita hoy, por eso la hemos puesto tan guapa. Serán varias personas y por lo que sé, también vendrá el Señor del Fuego.

Azula aprieta muy fuerte las cadenas que tiene entre los dedos.

—Se quedaran con usted toda la tarde. ¿No está contenta?

Antes de que diga algo más, Suri le aprieta el brazo y la ve con enojo. —¿Es que estás loca?

Al menos ahora queda claro por qué no la están llevando a su habitación, sino a uno de los edificios redondos donde hay aguas termales, reservados para los pacientes más cuerdos y para los irremediables. Azula nunca antes había estado aquí.

Entran y el calor le sonroja las mejillas de inmediato, algo que no le gusta en lo absoluto, y no puede ver nada entre todo el vapor caliente que llena el cuarto.

—Azula —Dice una voz familiar, y de entre el humo sale Zuko, usando una camiseta roja y unos pantalones arremangados hasta las rodillas.

Azula suelta una exclamación, mezcla de grito y quejido, mientras le llega un recuerdo tan claro que es como si lo estuviera viviendo otra vez. Zuko, de ocho años, con los pantalones arremangados y metiendo las piernas en un arroyo, junto a él está _ella_ acariciándole el cabello y diciendo alguna de esas cosas que siempre le decía _a él_ : "muy bien" o "te quiero, hijo".

Cierra la boca tan de golpe que sus dientes hacen un chasquido y siente dolor en la mandíbula. Zuko le echa una mirada que no puede descifrar.

Azula siente frío bajándole por los hombros y sabe que es el agua control de sus enfermeras bajándole por cuello y aferrándose a sus manos.

Zuko retrocede unos pasos de ella y la mira a los ojos. —Sé que esto no te va a gustar, pero será bueno para ti.

En el humo hay más personas, salen tres chicas vestidas de azul, todas de piel morena y ojos azules, y junto a Zuko aparece otra de ellas. Azula la reconoce como la campesina de la tribu agua, viste como una sanadora y los bordados color oro de su ropa dejan claro que ella es la líder de las otras chicas.

Ella se le acerca y le da una sonrisa. —Hola, Azula.

Por unos segundos nadie dice nada mientras se observan. La campesina y Zuko observan cómo la cara de Azula se contorsiona y los músculos que le tiemblan en las mejillas, hasta que no pueden seguir mirando.

La campesina levanta la mirada hacia sus enfermeras y comienza a explicar. —Intentaremos un nuevo procedimiento hoy: la pondremos en las aguas termales y concentraremos la sanación donde haya más energía atascada. Mis aprendices, el Señor de Fuego, y yo podemos controlarla, pero será mejor si también están presentes. Cada semana vendrá una de mis aprendices o yo misma para volver a hacerlo y necesitaremos su ayuda.

Las enfermeras asienten y abren la cerradura de las cadenas de Azula. Su agua control le sujeta las muñecas y los dedos, y otra de las chicas vestidas de azul hace un movimiento y un nuevo agua control le cubre los pies.

La levantan y la conducen a uno de los rincones del cuarto, tan lleno de humo que Azula no puede ver a dónde van. Los dedos se le contorsionan por el ansia de escapar, pero la cabeza le pulsa con voces y recuerdos que quieren salir a la luz, y tiene que morderse la lengua y los labios para evitar que salgan. Justo ahora no puede pensar en ningún ataque ni salida.

La tienden sobre una piscina de agua caliente que le cubre todo el cuerpo, excepto el rostro.

Intenta retorcerse, pero el agua parece de plomo y la sujeta contra el suelo de la piscina, apenas puede mover los dedos y los dientes que le muerden el interior de las mejillas y la lengua. Ya tiene la boca llena de sangre.

—Haz que pare. —Dice la voz de Zuko.

Varios pares de manos se le acercan al cuerpo y un agua fresca e inusual le cubre el estómago, la nuca, las piernas y por último la frente.

Por unos momentos siente que todo el dolor se va y abre su boca descarnada a punto de decir algo, _porque es imposible que sea cierto_ , cuando el frescor se va y le llega un frío insoportable en todo el cuerpo y una presión en la cabeza igual a como si el más gigantesco rinoceronte-cebra se le hubiera sentado encima.

Grita escupiendo sangre mientras le llega una voz ridícula. — _Azula, estás teniendo un infarto en la cabeza. Jiji, sí que eres rara._

Siente que la cabeza le va a explotar, se tronará como una calabaza y el cerebro se le saldrá por los agujeros, sus sesos contaminarán el agua y el espeso vapor se hará rojo por unos momentos. _Jiji, cabeza de calabaza._

La presión termina justo antes de que la cabeza le estalle como un huevo y en medio de los remanentes del dolor, la voz habla otra vez. _Un huevo, jiji. Te dije que eres rara._

Alguien le levanta la cabeza del agua y los sonidos ahogan cualquiera de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo fue que…?

—¡Señorita! ¡Abra los ojos! ¡Ábralos!

—Maestra, lo hicimos todo bien, liberé la energía. No tengo ni idea de cómo…

—Zuko, te lo explicaré, pero primero…

Pasan varios minutos agitados en los que nadie deja hablar a nadie y Azula lucha por no perder la conciencia. Una de las enfermeras le está tocando la cabeza y le sorprende que no le falte un pedazo.

Está fuera del agua y amarrada a la silla otra vez en pocos segundos, la cabeza se le resbala hasta casi tocarle el regazo y no podría moverse ni aunque de eso dependiera su vida.

—Tienes que decirme ahora lo que salió mal. ¿Está muriéndose justo ahora? ¿Qué…?

—Maestra, le juro que yo no…

—¡Basta! —Esa fue la campesina—. No, Zuko. No está muriendo. Su energía se rehusó a ser liberada y se le acumuló en el sahasrara. Mientras más intentábamos extraerla, más se resistía. Podría haber muerto si no parábamos. Y chicas, yo sé que no fue culpa suya.

—¿El sahasrara? ¿Se refiere al chakra de la cabeza?

—Sí, y eso es justo lo que…

Zuko interrumpe la respuesta. —Llévensela y pónganle ropa seca. Debemos discutir esto en privado.

Azula se siente conducir a su habitación y la cabeza le da vueltas. Sólo las cadenas la mantienen fija a la silla y no puede abrir los ojos.

—Todo estará bien, señorita.

En su cuarto la liberan de las cadenas y la sensación de la ropa seca en el cuerpo se siente como lo más agradable que le ha pasado en años.

La tienden en la cama y la amarran con las cadenas para reducir los espasmos de sus miembros, pero no la cubren con las sabanas, con lo que Azula deduce que debe tener la piel ardiendo. Escucha a Talula hablar con susurros enojados.

—Es la peor sanación que he visto en mi vida. ¿Aguas termales y agua helada? Todo el mundo sabe que no es una buena idea. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió mezclar así…?

—Los maestros fuego no son como nosotros, el calor no es igual para ellos. Esto debió ser algo experimental.

—¡Lo peor que he visto! ¿Y el Señor del Fuego dejó que pasará?

Azula comienza a entrar y salir de la conciencia y cada vez atrapa más retazos de ese tipo de conversación. Bajo ella siente las sabanas pegajosas de sudor hasta que comienza a sentirse menos febril y ahora son sólo sus piernas y una de sus manos las que se contraen.

Abre los ojos y la luz de unas velas le deja ver a sus enfermeras que aun conversan en voz muy baja, pero ambas se frotan los ojos constantemente y miran con anhelo sus camas en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Alguien da un par de golpes en la puerta y después se abre. Es el chico pálido que viene los jueves a leer. Azula había olvidado qué día era y se ve que sus enfermeras también.

—Lo siento, hoy no puedes leerle. Se encuentra muy mal por un… tratamiento que le hicieron hoy.

Él gira la cabeza para verla y Azula puede imaginarse como se ve: amarrada a la cama y más pálida de lo normal. —Podría ayudarla a dormir leyéndole un poco. Mientras tenga sus cadenas no hay problema, ¿no? — Vio cómo dudaban y añadió—. Si pasa algo las despertaré.

No pasa mucho hasta que el chico acerca una de las sillas hacia ella. Saca una enorme vela de cera de un bolso de cuero que carga a la espalda y la coloca en la mesita junto a la cama de Azula.

Con la luz, Azula puede verlo más de cerca y nota las pupilas en sus ojos oscuros, un lunar en el cuello y su ropa desteñida por el lavado, también observa que no es tan joven como creía. Debe ser un par de años mayor que ella.

Él saca un libro con el lomo desgastado y al abrirlo su olor a polvo llega hasta Azula. Baja la mirada hacia las páginas, pero se detiene para mirarla.

De nuevo la observa fijamente y no aparta la mirada. Un sentimiento sin voz cubre el estómago de Azula y le permite mirarlo también.

—Escuché lo que pasó, creo que todos en el hospital lo saben ya. ¿Estás bien?

Ella no hace más que mirarlo, no tiene fuerzas para poner su sonrisa sardónica ni para desorbitar los ojos.

—¿Tuviste miedo?

Se siente a punto de sacar las palabras. "Yo nunca tengo miedo", pero no puede decirlas.


End file.
